


The Other Side

by KofaChan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Suicide, Triggers, negative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KofaChan/pseuds/KofaChan
Summary: Markus forgives Connor for killing him. Connor can't cope. It's all Amanda's fault. Feelings ensue. Sucide mention.





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> For androidrightsactivist on tumblr.

He looked down at the gun in his hand. Where did that come from? He didn’t remember. Why couldn’t he–!

Gaze shifted and he saw Markus on the ground. The clothing over his chest was starting to soak blue. He was shutting down.

Hands shaking, Connor dropped the gun. He didn’t do this.  _She_  did it! She was still there! “Markus..!” he came over, trying to stop the bleeding with his hands. He couldn’t focus, seeing him like this. He had shot him and he was dying. “Markus, stay with me..” he was frantic, trying to analyze the situation and figure out what he was going to do to  **fix**  this.

But he couldn’t fix it.

_“I…forgive..you..”_  


No. This wasn’t happening.

“No…Markus, don’t you dare!” he knew it. He should have left. He should have abandoned Markus and the other deviants. He knew he was a danger and yet he stayed. “Come on, stay with me. The other deviants – They  _need_  you. A strong leader…” But it was too late. Markus was gone.  


LED flared crimson and the android began to visibly shake.

**“Congratulations Connor.”**  


He shook his head, trying to brush the voice away.

**“You accomplished your mission.”**  


He stood up, grabbing the gun. “Shut up…” he whispered, not wanting to be taunted right now. He couldn’t focus. “Markus..” he looked down at the man, seeing again the damage he had caused. He didn’t even get to tell him how he really felt. How, essentially, it was  _love at first sight_.

Pacing the room, Connor kicked things, threw things. He was upset and angry. He wanted to **destroy**  something. Markus was too good. The good things were not supposed to  **die**. They weren’t supposed to be killed by murderous android hunters like him. Markus was supposed to live. Connor was supposed to be decommissioned. He should be there on the floor with a bullet in his chest. He should be the one that’s  **dead**.

“Why didn’t you..you send me away?” Connor asked the  _corpse_ , as if Markus would magically answer, “You had to have known.  _Everyone_  knew what happened that night. How I drew a gun on you…You..You couldn’t have been blind to that. You should have thrown me out…Markus! Why didn’t you?! You’d still be alive…” He kicked a chair, knocking it across the room to slam into a wall. He glared at the chair for a moment before his facial features softened. “No…” he whispered softly, “It isn’t your fault…It’s mine. I knew what I was – what I am. No back door could ever get me out…”  


Kamski may have put back doors in his code, but that didn’t mean CyberLife hadn’t started accounting for that. Maybe they discovered what the former CEO had done.

Whatever the case, it led to this.

He could hear them now, footsteps. A report of gunshots in the area and the  _police_  come running. Where were they even? An old warehouse, perhaps? He didn’t recall going here.

There was someone banging on the door.  _“Detroit Police Department, open up!”_  a voice he recognized. Connor turned just in time to see the door get kicked in and in stepped Hank, along with a couple more officers. Guns all drawn, though Hank lowered his when he saw Connor. The old Lieutenant was quick to assess the situation. He seemed to understand what may have occurred. “Connor…Put the gun down,” Hank spoke softly, “It’s not your fault, son…Just, give me the gun..”  


“I murdered Markus,” Connor said, ignoring Hank, “I murdered the person I think I…” He choked, unable to say those words. _I loved._ With shaking hands, Connor raised the gun to his head. “Connor, no!” Hank raised his hands, “Don’t you  _dare_  pull that trigger, Connor. You hear me?!” He stared at Hank, something akin to tears seeming to gloss the androids eyes. “I’m sorry Lieutenant. I won’t be used to hurt anyone else…Please, make sure the deviants  **win** …” Connor paused, “For Markus..”  


**_ Bang! _ **

It was quick. Painless, even. Straight through the head. It was over in an instant. He thought he heard Hank yell, but now there was silence. Everything was dark, and his mind was shutting down.

There would be no more casualties. Not from him.


End file.
